Always
by CyBer D'ArDant
Summary: Tout le monde était persuadé que c'étaient Ron et Hermione qui le retenaient quand il trébuchait, et personne ne voyait les deux qui étaient réellement toujours là pour lui.SLASH


Disclamer : Always est un OS écrit par Udonna, en allemand. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à GredW pour ses relectures et ses conseils.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient toujours été là.<p>

Les constantes de sa vie.

Tout le monde était persuadé que c'étaient Ron et Hermione qui le retenaient quand il trébuchait, et personne ne voyait les deux qui étaient réellement _toujours_ là pour lui. Depuis que Harry avait appris à les connaître, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, ils s'étaient tenus chaque seconde à ses côtés, avaient toujours cru en lui, et soutenu tout ce qu'il faisait.

_Ils_ étaient ceux qui l'aidaient à faire son chemin, et qui le reconstruisaient quand il s'effondrait.

Il était étrange que personne n'ait vraiment remarqué ce qu'ils étaient pour lui – quatre mains secourables supplémentaires, tout autant d'épaules sur lesquelles s'appuyer ou pleurer, ceux sur lesquels il pouvait toujours compter, deux personnes qui, selon la situation, avaient toujours une plaisanterie ou un bon conseil sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient _Siens._

Mais malgré ça, les deux étaient forcés de veiller sur lui presque sans pouvoir agir, alors que Dumbledore et Voldemort brisaient toujours plus le jeune homme, bien entendu avec l'aide énergique des Dursley.

Ils n'avaient pas pu protéger le jeune homme du spectacle de l'assassinat de Cédric, ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre ses visions, ou amener le directeur à, justement, ne pas ignorer celles-ci. Ils ne pouvaient ni sauver Sirius, ni le ramener, et ils avaient les mains liées lorsque Dumbledore, les années suivantes, entrainait durement l'arme qu'était devenu le brun sous son aile, et qu'il l'envoyait contre Voldemort uniquement pour le forcer vers la victoire, puis le renvoyer chez sa famille abusive – pour sa propre sécurité naturellement.

Dès qu'ils surent où le petit était, ils le rejoignirent pour le sauver de cet enfer et arrivèrent précisément à temps pour empêcher Vernon de franchir la dernière limite.

Ils avaient toujours été là et l'avaient retenu quand il avait trébuché.

Alors, lorsqu'il tomba, ils l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il faisait… chaud. Chaud, moelleux et confortable. Le matelas sous lui n'était définitivement ni celui, vieux et foutu, que sa famille lui avait donné dans sa générosité _sans limite_, ni celui, beaucoup trop mou, de son lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir des Griffondor.

Ensuite, il constata, un peu surpris, qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Dumbledore avait permis à Mme Pomfresh de soigner, après la bataille, ses blessures mortelles – sans doute pour ne pas abîmer son visage, comme il le constata en haletant – et le mit ensuite chez les Dursley, pour « le protéger des grands méchants mangemorts courants çà et là en liberté », avec la grande et sainte promesse de l'infirmière de faire bien attention à ce qu'il soit correctement traité à l'avenir. Evidemment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ses blessures étaient maintenant à peu près fermées pour la plupart, non seulement les vieilles datant du combat, mais aussi les nouvelles, dues aux derniers membres, à l'esprit dérangé, de sa famille, et il reconnut les effets d'une potion antidouleur.

Etrangement, il se sentait en sécurité, où qu'il soit, toutefois il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Qui savait quelles drogues portaient possiblement préjudice à ses facultés de penser…

Il tenta avec précaution de découvrir discrètement où il se trouvait. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait entendre respirer une autre personne dans la pièce.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, manifestement aussi doucement que possible, pour ne pas le réveiller, et de légers pas se rapprochèrent du lit. Quelque chose fut posé non loin de sa tête.

Une main passa tendrement dans ses cheveux et la phrase inquiète chuchotée « Comment va-t-il ? » fut adressée par l'autre personne.

Harry souffla doucement et ouvrit brusquement les paupières.

Deux têtes flottaient, deux paires d'yeux bruns regardaient les siens. Malgré le tracas et la profonde affection qui s'y trouvaient, le plus jeune chercha à nouveau à respirer, puis des larmes lui vinrent. « Vous m'avez sauvé. » Il ne paraissait pas surpris, juste… heureux. Soulagé.

Un sourire futé s'étira sur les lèvres de l'un – « Naturellement » - pendant que sur le visage de l'autre se répandait de l'indignation. « Que pensais-tu donc ? »

Il sourit. C'était comme toujours, quand ils étaient ensemble. Il se sentait léger et en sécurité.

Deux mains essuyèrent les larmes de ses joues. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps – je n'ai plus mal nulle part et je suis ici. Comment pourrais-je aller mal ici ? » ricana-t-il faussement.

Les deux gargouillèrent légèrement. « Tu as faim ? »

Harry acquiesça prudemment. « Un peu ».

Pendant que l'un se leva et alla chercher quelque chose à manger, l'autre l'aida précautionneusement à s'asseoir.

Le brun mangea une soupe légère puis s'appuya de nouveau au lit, son regard passant furtivement de l'un à l'autre. « Et comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. »

« Oui, nous ne pouvons pas nous plaindre. »

« Tu es tout de même ici. » lui rendirent-ils le compliment en souriant.

Il rit doucement, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Que s'est-il passé depuis que Dumby m'a… envoyé en exil ? »

La rage se répandit sur le visage de ses sauveurs. « Il est de nouveau forcé d'accepter le poste de ministre, et fait en sorte de céder lentement et le cœur gros, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités –personne n'a le courage de s'opposer à lui _et_ les moyens nécessaires pour avoir une chance dans une campagne électorale. »

« Et depuis que nous t'avons sauvé…»

« …il y a maintenant environ une semaine…»

« …nous le voyons constamment démolir, de rage, tout ce qui lui passe à portée de main. Mais en dehors de nous, personne ne semble savoir la raison de tout ceci. »

Harry soupira. « S'il avait l'argent, votre père serait-il candidat ? »

Ils se regardèrent, incertains. « Je pense. »

« Alors dites-lui que je finance sa campagne. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Harry chéri, nous savons… »

« …que nous te le disons… »

« …souvent, mais tu es… »

« …tout simplement fou ! »

Harry éclata de rire. « Vous deux alors… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

Ils le regardèrent sérieusement, puis s'assirent de chaque côté de lui sur le lit et le prirent dans leurs bras.

Le plus petit regarda tour à tour les deux visages identiques, puis sourit, heureux, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux dont le propriétaire se blottit alors contre lui. « Vous voulez bien exaucez un de mes souhaits ? »

Ils relevèrent la tête. « Tous ! » , répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Ne me lâchez plus jamais ! »

Ils clignèrent brièvement des yeux, surpris, puis les jumeaux le serrèrent encore plus fort contre eux. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux, vert émeraude, du Survivant, ils se penchèrent lentement et posèrent en même temps leurs lèvres sur les siennes.

« Nous t'aimons depuis longtemps, Harry. »

Il sourit, heureux. « Je sais. Je vous aime aussi ! »

Le confortable lit de l'appartement exigu situé au-dessus du magasin de farces et attrapes était certes petit, mais suffisamment large pour les trois sorciers qui, cette nuit, pour la première fois, dormirent étroitement serrés, sans qu'aucun ne soit prêt, même pour une seconde, à abandonner les autres.

« Fred ? »

Il se retourna, sourit alors qu'un Harry mal réveillé entrait à tâtons dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore ébouriffés. « Oui ? »

« Où est George ? »

« En bas, dans le magasin, il rassemble quelques unes de nos plus récentes conceptions, pour convaincre un peu notre famille. » ricana grassement le rouquin, et il retourna à ses œufs au plat, dans la poêle, devant lui. Il ne s'étonna pas une seconde que Harry l'ait immédiatement reconnu, le brun avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir les différencier l'un de l'autre peut-être parce qu'ils avaient quand même passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'il les connaissait mieux que personne d'autre, peut-être parce qu'il était spécial, ou, c'était la conviction des jumeaux, tout simplement parce qu'ils s'appartenaient. Le brun leur avait demandé un jour comment ils savaient vraiment qui étaient qui, si leur propre mère ne pouvaient pas les différencier l'un de l'autre. George avait raconté en ricanant qu'ils l'avaient simplement décidé quand ils avaient à peu près trois ans (pas que quiconque en dehors d'eux sache réellement aujourd'hui qui était qui).

Au moment où Fred posa la poêle sur la table, l'autre jumeau entra dans la cuisine, posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise libre et commença simplement à manger.

Harry et Fred échangèrent du regard un ricanement bref, puis suivirent son exemple.

Trois heures plus tard – à midi pile, comme George l'avait fait remarquer avec un clin d'œil – ils firent les derniers mètres de la zone d'apparition du Terrier. Comme ils poussaient la porte et, avec un ricanement qui ne promettait rien de bon, qu'ils posaient le pied dans la bâtisse penchée, trois aiguilles de la pendule de Molly Weasley sautèrent sur _à la maison_.

Elle les regarda en rayonnant avant de prendre Harry dans une étreinte solide. « Harry, où étais-tu ? Nous nous sommes fait du souci ! »

A peine l'avait-elle lâché qu'Hermione, puis Ginny, qui étaient arrivées entre temps, prirent sa place.

« Je vais bien ! Gred et Forge sont venus me chercher, m'ont soigné et donné à manger. » Il sourit à tous pour les rassurer.

Les personnes présentes le dévisagèrent minutieusement encore une fois et trouvèrent alors qu'il paraissait être en bonne santé et qu'ils pouvaient le croire. Harry roula les yeux.

Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la pièce – toute la famille était là, tous les Weasley, y compris Hermione, Luna et Viktor – avant qu'ils ne demandent leur attention avec un regard sinistre.

« Nous voulions vous… »

« ...informer que nous avons… »

« …décidé de forcer papa à… »

« …se porter candidat au poste de ministre de la magie. Puisqu'il… »

« …ne pouvait pas se payer une campagne électorale… »

« …notre Harry, ici présent, a… »

« …décidé de la prendre en charge. » termina le brun brutalement, il sortit une clé de la poche de son pantalon et la donna à Arthur. « Je ne veux en aucun cas que Dumby arrive définitivement au pouvoir, alors je vous demande de prendre le poste. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez rendre justice aux espoirs et faire enfin le ménage en Angleterre. » objecta-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'Arthur voulait répondre quelque chose.

« Tout ce qui est dans ce coffre, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour la campagne, et s'il vous en faut plus, venez me voir et dites-le-moi. Et avant que vous ne protestiez, j'ai… »

« …encore énormément d'argent, donc… »

« …dépense-le pour faire en sorte que finalement… »

« …quelqu'un de sensé soit au pouvoir. » ricana Harry. Les yeux des trois brillaient alors qu'ils étaient fixés par les autres.

Hermione rompit la première le contact, elle regarda son meilleur ami en rayonnant, heureuse qu'il paraisse avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un, puis se tourna ver Arthur. « Je pense que c'est une idée formidable ! »

Comme si la magie avait été rompue, tous se mouvaient maintenant autour de l'employé du Ministère pour lui assurer qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Avec un sourire heureux, Arthur s'assit un peu plus tard en bout de table, qui ployait presque sous les résultats de l'art culinaire de Molly, et offrait un sourire rayonnant tout autour. « Merci à vous tous ! Et maintenant – bon appétit ! »

George, Ron et Charlie se jetèrent instantanément sur la nourriture, pendant que les autres se laissaient un peu plus de temps.

L'ambiance était bruyante et gaie lorsqu'ils s'assirent, après la dégustation des mets savoureux, dans le salon, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron, Luna appuyée contre Ginny et Viktor à côté de Charlie. Cela surpris tout le monde, en dehors d'Hermione qui le fut quand même un peu, qu'Harry se soit enroulé sur lui-même dans un sofa deux places avec les genoux pliés entre les jumeaux, appuyé (ce que naturellement personne ne savait) contre George, mais personne ne dit rien.

« Au fait, nous voulions vous… »

« …dire encore que nous trois serons… »

« …la semaine prochaine ensemble… »

« …en Italie, puisque nous avons décidé que nous… »

« …pouvions tous avoir besoin d'un peu de… »

« …couleurs. Alors ne vous étonnez… »

« …pas si nous ne sommes pas… »

« …là. Au fait, est-ce que vous connaitriez quelqu'un… »

« …qui pourrait s'occuper du magasin… »

« …pendant ce temps ? »

Les regards voyageaient entre les trois, puisque Harry continuait tout autant les phrases que les jumeaux, sans transition, comme s'il avait fait ça comme les deux autres depuis des années.

« Humm… Je peux m'occuper du magasin. » proposa lentement Ron. « Dites-moi, êtes-vous… »

« …Ensemble ? Yep. » répondit Fred en ricanant joyeusement, pendant qu'il ébouriffait la coiffure inexistante de Harry.

« Hey ! » se plaignit le brun, quand George mit aussi en désordre les cheveux de son frère en punition. Fred mit en avant sa lèvre inférieure, jouant l'offensé. Harry y posa un baiser de réconciliation et contempla le rouquin avec de grands yeux, c'est pourquoi celui-ci attira le plus jeune à lui et l'embrassa vraiment. « J'en veux aussi ! » se mêla le deuxième jumeau, attirant à présent aussi le brun.

Le reste de la famille observait, amusée, comment les deux clones se disputaient pour leur petit ami. « Au moins, il peut les reconnaître. » dit Ron.

Bill leva un regard marron. « Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il emploierait ça contre eux ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » objecta Harry brutalement, avant de se consacrer de nouveau aux lèvres de Fred.

Trois mois plus tard, Arthur était assis sur le fauteuil de ministre et faisait littéralement le ménage, puisqu'il dénonçait d'abord Dumbledore pour maltraitance sur mineur et abus de pouvoir. Et dans la soirée, lorsque non seulement l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi les Dursley furent conduit à Azkaban (les jumeaux leur jetèrent sur le chemin du bac, qui devait les mener à l'île-prison, des œufs pourris et des tomates qui faisaient pousser sur les condamnés de longues tentacules de toutes les couleurs aux endroits touchés), Harry était étendu entre ses deux compagnons dans le lit du petit appartement confortable au-dessus du magasin, les deux avaient enroulé un bras possessif autour de sa hanche et se blottissaient contre lui, et il s'endormit, vraisemblablement pour la première fois de sa vie, avec un sourire libéré aux lèvres.

Ils avaient toujours été là et le seraient toujours.

Ils le lui avaient promis, et les deux avaient toujours leurs promesses envers lui.


End file.
